petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
SmileBASIC (Petit Computer 3)
Petit Computer 3 (Working Title) (プチコン 3号, Puchikon 3gou) is an upcoming downloadable 3DS application first announced for Japanese Nintendo 3DS (XL) systems and developed by SmileBoom Co. Ltd.. It is the successor to Petit Computer (プチコン mkII, Puchikon mkII). A teaser site has been opened on the official SmileBoom site, the page shows text that translate to: "Techniques of the future with new functions" and "Basic says hello again." At the end of the page it's revealed to be for the Nintendo 3DS (XL) (2DS) system and is coming soon. Expected price is ¥1000 (or around $9.99 USD) and expected release date is sometime 2014. (Subject to change.) Confirmed Features New Editing Features *Up to 999,999 lines are available. Total character limitiations are currently unknown. *Syntax highlighting *Code collapsing (Like a "show/hide" button). *Undo/Redo buttons and multi-line code copying and pasting. *You can have the the manual open while programming. (This one is a little uncertain) *You can have up to four programs open simultaneously, independently loading and saving in each one. *New drawing function features. Exact details currently unknown. *'Edit mode length guide' (see bottom edge of top screen here.) Command, Statement and Variable Changes *"IF - THEN - ELSE - ENDIF" in several lines, but also "IF - THEN (- ELSE)" in a single line. *"REPEAT UNTIL" statement similar to Do and Loop. *Local variables and user-defined functions. *More dimensions are allowed in arrays... a(a,b,c), a(a,b,c,d)... Screen *Graphic and Sprite location - 320x240 *Color palette system is removed *'Transparency' *'More available text characters. European umlaut, cedilla, tilde, etc.' *Z axis support. Complete range unknown. LOCATE will have it, most, if not all graphic commands seem as if they will have it. *'Polygons will NOT be supported.' *Background Structed by 16x16. *'Larger and can now be rotated by "BGANGLE".' *Background size is much larger than old Petit Computer. Can make scrolling games like "Gradius" easily. Sprites *New maximum sprite size is 512x512. *Many new default sprites. *Sprite space greatly increased. *Sprite palettes have been removed. New Inputs and Outputs *The 3DS microphone, camera, and sensors such as the gyroscopic sensor(We can detect vibration) will be supported. It is unknown how or to what extent they will be supported. *New details suggest that music from KORG DS-12 can be used in Petit Computer 3 (An older version of the KORG DS software) *Circle Pad Pro (a.k.a. Slider Pad, Slide Pad Expansion) support. Sharing and Saving Programs *'Program files are saved and loaded on the Smileboom server.' *'The users can upload and download own files only.When uploaded user decides setting function,"Koukai Key"(Koukai - "Open" in Japanese language) string is generated.Other users can download with that to know Koukai Key.' *'Other file sharing commands and methods have been removed (QRs, SENDFILE and RECVFILE)' Others *'Some form of desktop support. Extent, further details unknown.' *Battery level visible on touchscreen keyboard *Added new Sprites, BEEPs, BGMPLAYs along with the old Petit Computer's material. *Running Speed - 100 times faster than old Petit Computer *Not compatible with Petit Computer (mkII) (*bold indicates largely unknown features*) Images (Click to expand) SBOpage0.jpg|Cover nintendodream01m.jpg nintendodream02m.jpg nintendodream03m.jpg nintendodream04m.jpg Gyro.png|Syntax: GYROV(),Yaw variable,Pitch variable,Roll variable PT3 0001.gif|Z axis LOCATE demo. Nd4.jpg|Image ripping courtesy User:Toykyle Nd5.png|Image ripping courtesy User:Toykyle 002.jpg|PTC3D in action! Notice the syntax highlighting. Demonstrations These are QR's for the Nintendo 3DS Camera, not Petit Computer. They demonstrate how the 3D depth function is going to look. Image versions http://puu.sh/81gN6.png, http://puu.sh/81gOg.png, http://puu.sh/81gOL.png Original sites: http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/html_third_qr.php, http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/nd4/, http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/nd5/[http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/nd5/ http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/nd6/] Speculation *'Physical keyboard support'. (As in Pokemon Typing Adventure: http://www.pokemontypingadventure.com/uk/keyboard/) *"Our president has been or even the mouth and Poro~tsu with in situ (approximately) 10 large secret unknown yet of Puchikon No. 3 among others, you will be notified formally again for more information." - Google Translate *'Unicode support', as evidenced by CHR$(12530) in the comic strip. (*bold indicates largely unknown features*) External Links and sources *Japanese Teaser Site *http://www.inside-games.jp/article/2014/04/08/75846.html *http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%97%E3%83%81%E3%82%B3%E3%83%B33%E5%8F%B7 *http://www.4gamer.net/games/234/G023465/20130926046/ *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/aprilfool2014/ *https://twitter.com/PetitComputer *https://twitter.com/notohoho Information on this page is subject to change.